A Woman Scorned
by AmayaSora
Summary: Jocelyn Paterson isn't used to rejection. So when Dr. Wilson turns her down, she begins a quest to find out why. But what she uncovers is surprising. HouseXWilson pairing. oneshot.


**Hello! This one was very fun to write, I must admit. The story pretty much speaks for itself.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, except for my original character Jocelyn. **

--

Jocelyn Paterson had never, never once in her life, been turned down by a man. Her golden blonde locks, wavy and full, graceful, full, soft pink lips, bright green eyes, abundant eyelashes, and perfect figure made sure of that.

So, Jocelyn was used to men bowing to her every whim. When she had her sights set on a man, she got him. Usually pretty easily, too. And today, Jocelyn was after the hospital's Head of Oncology, Dr. James Wilson.

As a nurse, Jocelyn usually encountered Dr. Wilson only in patient's rooms and during his visits to the nurse's station. And she was always dressed for work- scrubs, tennis shoes, hair pulled back out of her face. While she looked good even like that, she knew she'd be _irresistible_ when dolled up a bit.

So after her shift on Friday (she worked the 8 a.m. to 4 p.m. shift), she pulled out all the stops. Mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow, blush with a bit of glitter in it, lip liner, lipstick, all the make-up anyone every used, she applied it expertly. She donned a gorgeous knee-length emerald green cocktail dress with a flirty hem and plunging neckline, and matching three-inch heels. She did her hair in an elegant up-do.

The effect was, as she expected, stunning, and earned her the open-mouthed stare of every man she passed in the halls. She smiled coyly back at every one of them, basking in the attention as always.

She approached the nurse's station on the oncology ward, and there was Dr. Wilson, updating a file, just as she knew he'd be. She smiled, and saw in a reflection that her teeth were dazzling white as always. _This is gonna be easy._

Ignoring the envious, resentful stares and disapproving whispers from her fellow nurses, she sauntered over to where Wilson stood. She leaned against the nearby pillar in a rather suggestive pose and said in a rather seductive voice, "Good afternoon, Dr. Wilson."

He barely glanced up from his file. "Good afternoon, Jocelyn."

Expecting a more enthusiastic response, Jocelyn was a bit put off, but only slightly. Still very confident, she began again. "Dr. Wilson…_ James_, I have a favor to ask you."

"Sure. What do you need?" He looked up then, and did a double take, eyes wide.

She smirked. _Now I've got him!_ She made her face sorrowful in an attractive way and said in a rather pleading voice, "You see, I have this cocktail party to go to. I was _so _excited about it; I couldn't wait to go! But now I won't be able to. My date cancelled on me! And I can't go alone; it just wouldn't be the same. So I was wondering… please, would _you _go with me?"

Wilson's eyes were back to normal now. "I'm sorry, Jocelyn. I already have plans for tonight."

This was something new. Every other man she'd asked out had immediately cancelled any plans he had, even important meetings, to be with her. That had actually cost Russell his job, poor man. But Wilson… he was proving a challenge. She'd just have to try harder.

"Oh, but James!" she touched his arm flirtatiously. "I don't know who else I can ask. Please go with me?"

Wilson moved his arm out of reach. "I really do have plans that I can't cancel. Perhaps you could ask Roland in Radiology; he's always free."

Jocelyn was getting flustered now. _Why won't he go with me? _"No, that's alright. If you have a meeting or something to go to, I can go with you, and we can go to the party afterwards."

"No, it's not a meeting. I have personal plans and I don't think you'd be comfortable tagging along. I'd really suggest asking Roland."

"I don't _want _to go with Roland. I want to go with you. But you're _busy_. You could cancel, it's not like you have a date or anything." Jocelyn was now very flustered, and that made her petulant.

"Actually," said Wilson a little sheepishly, "I _do_ have a date tonight."

"What? You really ought to tell people you're seeing someone!" Jocelyn was now embarrassed on top of everything else.

"He can tell people or not tell people as he wants. It's his life. And, _I_ ordered the hooker, not him." Jocelyn looked up to find the resident snark, Dr. House, limping towards them.

"Oh, calling me a hooker is _real_ mature, House."

"Like you chose that dress for comfort."

"You know what? Fine. Your loss, Wilson. I'm late for the party anyway." Jocelyn stormed off in a huff, and broke one of her heels in the process.

_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…_ she thought. _They'll see fury all right. Who's the tramp Dr. Wilson is dating? Mark my words, I _will_ find out. And she'll pay. No one steals a man from Jocelyn Paterson!!_

And so her surveillance began. She watched Wilson's every move, particularly his interactions with the other nurses, figuring it was probably someone from the hospital since he spent so much time there.

She followed him to lunch, to Clinic, to the gift shop, everywhere. But he never seemed to treat any of the nurses in the Clinic differently than the ones on her floor, the gift shop clerk was always a man, and he only ate lunch with Dr. House.

She even snuck into his secretary's office and went through his appointment schedule, but nothing jumped out at her.

This left Jocelyn very put off. She wasn't used to being rejected, and she _definitely_ wasn't used to having competition from other women. Especially a woman she'd never met or seen.

This went on for two whole weeks, just as fruitlessly, until Jocelyn was at her wit's end. Her boss was, too, because this "obsession" (her word, not Jocelyn's) was interfering with her work.

Jocelyn thought it was possible that the mystery woman was Dr. Cuddy. But she was the Dean of Medicine, and she wasn't about to start something with her without conclusive proof.

But then, one day when Jocelyn was being especially sneaky and decided to listen at Wilson's office door, she made a breakthrough. She could hear the unmistakable sounds of a make-out session from behind the door.

_Yes! _She exulted. _Now I'll see this little bitch and find out how to beat her!!_ Instead of going through the door, Jocelyn decided to stay sneaky and peer through the balcony. It could be accessed through Dr. House's office, so that's where she went.

She was pleased to find that House wasn't in his office (_when was he ever?_), which saved her the trouble of thinking up an excuse to use the balcony.

So Jocelyn walked brazenly out onto the balcony and over towards the door to Wilson's office. She peered inside… and was shocked by what she found.

She'd been right that Wilson was making out with someone, but completely wrong about who. Because the person currently swallowing Wilson's tongue was Dr. House.

Jocelyn couldn't help but laugh. _That explains everything!! Wilson's gay; that's why he wouldn't go out with me! It's nothing to do with me! _She laughed again and left the balcony feeling much better. _Maybe I will go talk to Roland in Radiology…_

Inside Wilson's office, House pulled away. "See? I told you. She'll leave you alone now."

"That's a relief. I'm done with crazy, psychotic, sociopathic women."

"What about crazy, psychotic, sociopathic men?"

"Well, _they're _extremely attractive," Wilson said, and the two men began kissing again.

--

**I've never had a character quite like Jocelyn. I hope I did her justice.**

**Reviews are encouraged as always. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**-AmayaSora**


End file.
